I Hate My Step Brother
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Sakura sangat membenci kakak tirinya yang ia pikir telah merebut kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tapi semua berubah ketika suatu kejadian menimpanya. Warning: Oneshoot, AU.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Happy reading...**

**I HATE MY STEP BROTHER**

_Story by: Vinnino Fernand_

Jam tanganku menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul delapan malam ketika aku melangkah memasuki rumah. Udara dingin menembus sela-sela pintu kayu di belakangku, mendekatiku dan meninggalkan kesan dingin di bagian kulitku yang terbuka. Buru-buru aku meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu yang terletak di samping pintu. Aku melangkah tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai atas. Aku menghela napas lega setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarku.

"Syukurlah... aman!" gumamku.

Aku menggeser pintu lalu menghidupkan lampu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu kamarku.

"Kau dari mana, Sakura?"

Suara dengan nada sinis itu mengejutkanku. Aku tergelonjak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang tengah bersender di samping jendela. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mendesakku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku gusar sambil membuang muka.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku, melemparkan tas sandangku ke atas _tatami_ dengan penuh emosi. Pandanganku masih lurus dengan mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarku. Tiba-tiba saja orang yang menanyaiku tadi mendekatiku dan mengunci di dinding kamarku.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sakura. Dari mana saja kau?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Aku berusaha mendorongnya, tetapi tenagaku tidak cukup untuk itu.

"Sudah kubilang Sasori, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Entah kenapa emosiku semakin naik. Aku sangat membenci orang yang ada di depanku, pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan kaos putih polos itu.

"Bagaimana itu bukan urusanku, Sakura. Aku ini kakakmu dan..."

"Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau adalah kakakku, bodoh!" sahutku kasar. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi sekarang. Ibumu sudah meninggal dan sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi!"

Kulihat ia sudah kelihatan emosi. "Sakura, jaga mulutmu!"

"Kau tidak punya hak berkata seperti itu!" balasku sambil mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga dari hadapanku, hingga aku terbebas darinya. "Kau harus sadar kau ini siapa! Dasar gembel!"

Kesal, aku tahu dia memang kesal dan aku senang melihatnya seperti itu. Kubayangkan ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menamparku keras. Tapi ternyata ia tidak melakukan itu. Sasori hanya menggertakkan giginya.

"Cepat pergi! Aku mau istirahat!"

Aku mendorongnya keluar kamarku, kemudian menutup pintu geser dengan keras.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamku penuh emosi.

Seperti yang ia katakan, Sasori memang kakakku, tepatnya kakak tiriku. Ia lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Ayahku menikah dengan ibunya semenjak ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berumur lima tahun. Saat itulah Ibu Sasori menjadi pengganti sosok ibuku, dan ayahku menjadi pengganti sosok Ayah Sasori yang juga sudah meninggal.

Namun setelah pernikahan ayahku dengan Ibu Sasori, ayahku seakan-akan tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Ia malah lebih memperhatikan Sasori yang jelas-jelas bukan anak kandungnya. Sasori sangat pintar dan berprestasi, membuat ayahku benar-benar membanggakannya. Bahkan, ayahku mengeluarkan banyak uang lantaran Sasori ingin masuk Fakultas Kedokteran. Tapi, itu semua tidak seharusnya menjadi alasan Ayah untuk tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Karena itulah aku sangat membenci Sasori, orang yang telah merebut kasih sayang ayahku. Tapi sekarang, Ibu Sasori telah meninggal dan itu membuat kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kurasa inilah kesempatanku untuk membalas semuanya, merebut kembali kasih sayang ayahku yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

Aku membebaskan diri dari pikiranku, kemudian mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih kukenakan dengan piyama tidurku. Aku membentangkan _futon_ di atas _tatami_ kamarku lalu aku berbaring di atasnya.

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan. Aku terbangun dan melirik jam dinding kamarku yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dengan malas aku bangun lalu menarik handukku dan melangkah keluar kamarku menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah kira-kira lima belas menit, aku kembali ke kamarku, kemudian memakai seragam sekolahku. Aku berhias secukupnya dan menyisir rambut merah muda sebahuku, lalu mempersiapkan semua keperluanku kira-kira dua puluh menit, kemudian bergegas turun ke ruang makan. Di sana ternyata Ayah sudah menunggu, begitu juga dengan si "brengsek" itu. Aku berjalan ke meja makan kemudian menarik kursi di samping Ayah.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapaku. Ayahku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku mengambil sepotong roti dan segelas susu di meja makan, kemudian memakannya. Setelah selesai, aku berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu..." kataku dan tak lupa bersalaman dengan Ayah.

Ayah memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk bersalaman dengan pemuda berambut merah di seberangnya. Kulirik pemuda yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Mau tidak mau, aku melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, tapi ia malah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya seraya menjabat tangan Ayah. "Aku harus buru-buru ke kampus. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

Kulihat ayahku mengangguk, "Sasori, apa kau perlu Ayah antar? Lagipula Ayah sedang tidak bekerja hari ini."

Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa dia selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ayah? Pikirku kesal.

"Tidak perlu, Ayah. Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Itachi. Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

Ayahku hanya memanggu memaklumi. Dasar penjilat! Pintar sekali dia berakting dengan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mau merepotkan Ayah.

"Aku pergi!" sahutku kesal. Aku melangkah cepat dengan agak menghentakkan kakiku.

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

Selama jam pelajaran, pikiranku terus pada kejadianku akhir-akhir ini di rumah. Entah apa yang membuat perasaanku benar-benar kacau olehnya. Tapi yang pasti, semua itu karena Sasori, orang yang telah merebut kebahagiaanku.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku bersyukur karena selama jam pelajaran, tidak ada guru yang menyadari bahwa aku tidak memperhatikan mereka. Aku bangkit dari tempatku setelah hampir semua teman-temanku meninggalkan kelas. Kumasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas sandangku, lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura!"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku saat aku berjalan melewati koridor. Aku tahu pasti siapa yang memanggilku itu tanpa perlu menoleh kepadanya. Dia Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku sejak SMP. Tetapi ia berbeda kelas denganku saat ini. Aku duduk di kelas X-2 sedangkan Ino di X-3.

"Sakura, habis ini kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan langsung pulang," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku lagi seperti kemaren. Aku punya DVD _horror _baru lho!"

"Kayaknya gak bisa hari ini, deh. Soalnya Ayahku ke kantor. Nanti aku malah kena marah karena gak langsung pulang sepulang sekolah."

Ino mengangguk memahami, "Bagaimana dengan kemaren?"

"Untunglah ayahku belum pulang dari kantornya," jawabku dengan nada lega. "Tapi sayangnya malah Sasori yang menyambutku dengan "penyelidikannya"."

Ino terkikik, "Enak ya. Meskipun ayahmu sibuk, tapi kakakmu selalu ada menggantikannya."

"Aku malah berharap ia tidak pernah ada!" ujarku dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali membicarakannya aku menjadi emosi.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Sakura!" tegur Ino. "Aku sendiri mendambakan seorang Kakak yang bisa menjagaku."

Aku tersenyum pahit. _Kau tidak mengerti, Ino..._

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

"Aku pulang!" sahutku setelah memasuki rumah.

Buru-buru aku melepas sepatuku dan berlari kecil menuju kamarku. Setibanya di sana, aku merebahkan diriku di dalam_ tatami_. Sejenak, rasa lelah yang memadatiku terasa berkurang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar langkah seseorang menuju ke kamarku. Aku mendapati bahwa ternyata itu adalah ayahku.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Ke mana?" balasku balik bertanya. Tidak biasanya Ayah mengajakku. Biasanya dia pasti mengajak Sasori.

"Ke kampus kakakmu. Saat ini sedang ada pemilihan mahasiswa teladan, mungkin saja kakakmu terpilih."

Raut wajahku berubah muram.

"Tidak!" sahutku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau jaga rumah ya..."

Aku mendengar langkah ayahku menjauh. Dan lagi-lagi, aku menangis. Dalam hati, timbul keinginanku untuk membuat Sasori keluar dari rumah ini.

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Aku masih terjaga dari tidurku. Meskipun aku berbaring di atas _futon_ hangatku, tetapi otakku belum juga memerintahkanku untuk istirahat. Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara aku

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar pintu kamarku bergeser. Aku bangkit dari berbaringku dan mendapati siluet seseorang di pintu kamarku.

"Belum tidur?"

Aku tahu sekali suara itu. Tapi kenapa dia ke sini? Pikirku.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan di sinilah aku menemukan ide untuk membuat dikeluarkan dari rumah ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Lagi-lagi ia bertanya dan aku aku benar-benar muak mendengar pertanyaannya yang seolah-olah begitu mempedulikanku.

"Tidak ada!" sahutku datar.

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ini kakakmu..."

"Harus berapa kali sih aku bilang, kau ini bukan kakakku!"

Aku semakin gusar, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, aku langsung memeluknya, menariknya terjatuh tepat di atasku.

"Ayah!" teriakku keras.

Aku terus menahan posisiku seperti ini sampai ayahku datang dan menyalakan lampu.

"Ada apa, Saku..."

Ayah tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya, di mana saat ini aku terbaring dengan Sasori di atasku.

Aku mendorong tubuh Sasori kemudian bangkit dan berlari memeluk ayahku.

"Ayah... Kakak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik kepadaku. Hiks..." akuku sambil berpura-pura menangis.

Ayah melepaskan pelukanku kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Sakura, Sasori..."

Sasori ternyata masih memasang tampang tak percaya. Ia hanya menggeleng cepat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

'Plak!'

Sebuah tamparan dari Ayah tepat mengenai wajah Sasori. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata aktingku hebat juga, pikirku.

"Ayah kecewa, Sasori!"

'Plak!'

Sekali lagi ayah memberikan tamparannya kepada Sasori dan tentu saja kali ini lebih keras. Aku memejamkan mataku karena tidak mau menyaksikan kemurkaan ayahku.

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

Memang benar, setelah kejadian kejadian malam itu, Ayah mengusir Sasori dari rumah. Seharusnya aku merasa senang, tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Ayah kelihatan menderita setelah itu. Ia kelihatan tidak bersemangat semenjak tiga hari yang lalu setelah kepergian Sasori. Aku sudah berbicara kepada Ayah agar bisa melupakannya, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan dari sinilah aku mengerti bahwa Ayah benar-benar menyayanginya, menyayangi Sasori yang bukan anak kandungnya.

Hari ini aku pulang sekolah lebih cepat karena di sekolahku sedang ada acara khusus. Aku berjalan pulang sendirian ke rumahku setelah berpisah dengan Ino di persimpangan. Aku merongoh tas sandangku dan membuka pintu rumahku yang terkunci. Setelah itu, aku masuk ke dalam rumahku yang kutahu tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

Setelah meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu, aku memasuki rumahku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasori yang dulu sering menyapaku ketika aku pulang, meskipun selalu kuabaikan. Ternyata aku merindukan sosok yang sangat kubenci itu.

Anehnya, otakku malah memerintahkanku berjalan menuju kamar Sasori yang sudah ditinggalkannya. Kamar itu tidak dikunci, jadi aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar ini. Di dalamnya masih terlihat rapi dan semua perabotannya masih lengkap. Hanya saja tumpukan buku di meja belajarnya dan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka saat ini kosong.

Aku berjalan berkeliling di ruang yang terletak di lantai dasar rumahku itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa kutemukan di sini. Dan benar, aku menemukan sebuah amplop yang terletak di atas lipatan _futon_. Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat amplop surat itu yang bertuliskan namaku. Buru-buru aku membuka amplop itu dan membaca secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_Untuk Sakura..._

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena baru menyadari hal ini, menyadari bahwa selama ini aku telah membuatmu terluka. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah merebut kebahagiaanmu, merenut kasih sayang Ayah darimu. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa kau sangat membenciku. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Ayah sering berkata padaku bahwa ia menginginkanmu mengikuti langkahku karena dia ingin kau lebih sukses dari padaku. Aku menulis surat ini sebelum meninggalkan rumah, karena... aku menyayangimu._

Hatiku mencelos. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku telah berbuat bodoh dengan menyakiti orang yang selama ini telah menyayangiku. Aku belari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan rumah, lalu berlari di sepanjang jalan. Pikiranku saat ini adalah di mana kakakku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana lagi. Aku menangis di tengah jalan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingku. Namun, secara tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melesat cepat menghampiriku, menabrakku dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**-I Hate My Step Brother-**

Ketika membuka mataku, aku merasa terperangkap, sekujur tubuhku seperti diikat jadi satu dan aku tak dapat menggerakkan masing-masing anggota tubuhku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku saat ini berada di rumah sakit, saat melihat ruangan putih di sekelilingku dengan tubuhku sendiri yang berbalut perban berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Aku meringis saat menyentuh dahiku yang berbalut perban. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku mengingat sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mencari Kakak. Tapi tubuhku benar-benar sakit saat digerakkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencarinya dengan keadaan begini? Aku memprotes keadaanku. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku kembali menangis.

Kudengar langkah seseorang menuju ruanganku, aku melirik ke pintu ranganku itu. Tampak ayahku bersama seseorang_yang sepertinya dokter berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sakura, kau sudah siuman rupanya," sapa ayahku senang.

Dokter wanita paruh baya yang berambut pirang itu memeriksa keadaanku.

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya dia cuma butuh waktu tiga sampai empat hari di sini," kata Dokter itu. "Sebaiknya Pak Haruno menunggunya di sini."

"Terima kasih, Dokter Tsunade," ucap ayahku, kemudian ia beralih melirikku setelah Dokter Tsunade pergi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Ayah, bagaimana dengan Kakak?"

Ayahku tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Dia sedang membeli makanan di luar. Sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini."

Hatiku tersenyum. Tapi aku merasa malu kalau saja ia datang menemuiku. Perasaanku menjadi tak menentu.

"Tadi, Sasori lah yang membawamu ke sini," ujar ayahku. Aku membulatkan mata emerald ku. "Dia juga sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maafkan Ayah, Sakura. Gara-gara Ayah tidak berlaku adil, kau jadi seperti ini."

Aku terkejut, kemudian tertunduk lesu. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Ini semua bukan salah Ayah, kok! Ini semua salahku karena aku menganggap Ayah seperti itu."

Saat sedang berbicara dengan Ayah, seseorang memasuki ruanganku, mengalihkan perhatian kami. Kami tersenyum ketika mendapati Kakak memasuki ruanganku.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar sebelum aku kembali, Sakura-_chan_."

Kakak berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja di samping ranjangku.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata ayahku. "Kata Dokter, dia hanya butuh waktu tiga sampai empat hari di sini."

Kakakku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia menatapku. Aku masih tidak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kau masih membenciku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Rupanya dia masih beranggapan bahwa aku masih membencinya. Buru-buru aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kakak. Aku sudah tidak membencimu," sanggahku tulus. "Aku hanya... malu, malu dengan apa yang telah kulakukan"

Aku mendengar Ayah dan Kakak tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu malu. Sampai kapanpun aku ini tetap kakakmu, kakakmu yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"Ma-maaf..." hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirku, sebelum aku kembali terisak.

Kakak mendekatiku, kemudian memelukku lembut. "Sudah, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Aku tersentak ketika Kakak mengecup pipiku untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin sekarang aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepadamu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ayah hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah ini, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membanggakan Ayah. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa lagi. Aku juga akan terus berusaha menebus kesalahanku kepada kakak. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan sampai akhir hayatku nanti.

**END**

**Hoah... akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic sebenarnya fic khusus hari Ibu, meskipun hubungannya sama Ibu nyaris gak ada. Hhe... *gubrakz***

**Tapi tetap, SELAMAT HARI IBU! Kasih sayang Ibu tiada tara di dunia ini. I love my mom. I wanna you know I love you everytime. **

**Selanjutnya buat teman-teman PANGKAT Cendikia. Maafkan Vinn yang selama ini selalu menyakiti kalian. Dan buat para **_**readers **_**dan **_**senpai **_**sekalian, Vinn juga minta maaf kalau selama ini Vinn ada salah. Mumpung ini akhir tahun, mending saling memaafkan. Hhe...**

**Dari pada tambah galau, mending berikan kritik, saran, cacian, hinaan, atau apa saja di review... **


End file.
